


A Thousand Paper Cranes

by notbyforce



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbyforce/pseuds/notbyforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look on Shikamaru and Neji's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ni Jyu

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got this theme from Lady Azar de Tameran. Thank you for allowing this. Last, I'd like to thank prism0467's everlasting support and beta-ing. Any other mistakes are mine.

**#1 – Beginnings**

As Neji reached out to brush trembling fingers against Shikamaru's bruised cheek, the older man knew he had lost the battle.

**#6 – Hours**

Temari knew it was the right time to start a countdown to when the two geniuses would make honest men out of each other.

**# 11 – Red**

Shikamaru bought the vibrantly-colored kimono on a whim. He knew deep inside that seeing Neji's smile was worth spoiling him.

**#16 – Purple**

It was a first-date-turned-disaster as Shikamaru was brought to the ER for the big lump on his forehead he received when he tripped down the stairs at seeing a formally-dressed Neji.

**#21 – Friends**

Ino and Chouji had their knowing looks long before Shikamaru began to pursue Neji.

**#26 – Teammates**

It wasn't so much a bitter pill to swallow as the Hokage formally announced that he and Shikamaru were prohibited from working together on any mission as coming home to his lover every night.

**#31 – Sunrise**

Breakfast always meant staying up for another hour making love and basking in each other's warmth.

**#36 – Smell**

Hinata smiled as she spotted her Neji-niisan giving appreciative looks to the manor's rose garden, something her older cousin wouldn't even glance at before.

**#41 – Shapes**

At this point in time, Neji's smile should have already lost its ability to make Shikamaru give in without any logic.

**#46 – Star**

You have always been my guidepost, Neji murmurs against Shikamaru's warm skin.

**#51 – Water**

Neji tightly held a freezing Shikamaru in his arms, giving out as much heat as he could amidst the heavy storm.

**#56 Breakfast**

Neji was never fond of mackerel but he learned how to eat it for Shikamaru's sake.

**#61 – Winter**

He always thought he grew up in a harsh environment, but his lover's touch gave him the presence of a comforting spring wind.

**#71 – Broken**

You were like the two sides of the same coin, Hiashi had finally admitted as Neji stoutly denounced his family for his lover.

**#76 – Who?**

Recovering from last month's disaster, the kunoichi club made sure not to snoop around Hyuuga Neji's flat when a certain pony-tailed nin visits.

**# 81 – How?**

Shikaku knew his son made the perfect choice seeing how Shikamaru and Neji gave each other the peace they had been unknowingly seeking for years.

**#86 – Choices**

His early retirement was never an issue of sacrifice for either of them.

**#91 – Birthday**

Their son's first cry in the world made both men emotional wrecks.

**#96 – Undercurrent**

Jealousy was an emotion he came to know upon realizing how attractive his lover was to other people.


	2. Yon Jyu

**#2 – Middles**

_No_ _one_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _change_ _anyone's_ _surname,_ _Naruto_ , Neji explained for the nth time. _But_ _you're_ _getting_ _married!_ Naruto exclaimed. Neji prayed for patience, and plotted what to do to Shikamaru later for leaving him alone with the hyperactive blond.

**#7 – Days**

An engagement party was not supposed to last this long, but realizing that two of the strongest clans in Konoha were uniting, Neji supposed he would have to endure.

**#12 – Orange**

Neji could not even begin to comprehend how he and his fellow jounin lost a bet against Naruto. Wearing the blond's signature jumpsuit was proof enough that this day could not get any worse.

**#17 – Brown**

Shikamaru had always been territorial about Neji's hair, to the older man's complete befuddlement.

**#22 – Enemies**

_Checkmate,_ murmured Neji. It seemed to be a curse for the shadow-nin, more often than not, to be defeated in a game of shougi after he began dating the Hyuuga prodigy. Asuma postulated he was constantly distracted by anything Neji did. Shikamaru chose to ignore it.

**#27 – Parents**

Yoshino gripped the door until her knuckles turned white. _A_ _divorce?_ Shikaku finally asked. She knew it would destroy his son to do it, but a strong no dissipated her worries.

**#32 – Sunset**

It wasn't until the owner of the shougi parlor approached them to announce that the establishment was closing that both men realized how fast time flew when they were together. It would take three weeks however, for either man to admit it to himself.

**#37 – Sound**

Shikamaru groaned inwardly as he listened to Neji fluently addressing a Suna nin in French. He's torn between cursing and rejoicing the tradition of proper, formal education in noble families.

**#42 – Triangle**

He was never outspoken about his feelings, but Neji knew he owed a lot of his happier memories during adolescence to Team Guy.

**#47 – Heart**

_When_ _a_ _Nara_ _loves,_ _they_ _love_ _that_ _person_ _until_ _their_ _death_. Shikamaru used to scoff at his father's drunken exposition. Now, he couldn't even meet his dad's smug look.

**#52 – Fire**

Shikamaru pushed Neji against the wall and kissed his lover's mouth hungrily. Neji moaned, clutched Shikamaru's hair tightly and pushed a leg between his lover's parted ones. It was going to be a long, pleasurable night.

**#57 – Lunch**

Naruto, Kiba and Chouji endured the inconvenience of having to peek through the restaurant's window to watch the two genius ninja attempt a conversation through silence. The three self-appointed matchmakers couldn't wait to spread the news.

**#62 – Spring**

It was a _yozakura,_ but Shikamaru never spared the sakura blossoms even a glance. He had never been fond of flowers, but as he drew the older ninja to his side, he realized he wouldn't mind attending the festival every year from now on.

**#67 – Snow**

The coldest night often gave ache to the scar on Neji's shoulder, but it was nothing compared to the guilt that besieged Shikamaru's expression. _It_ _was_ _never_ _your_ _fault,_ the older nin assured him with adamance. Some lucky nights, Shikamaru allowed himself to believe it.

**#72 – Fixed**

Who never said he had a devious bone in his body? Neji smirked inwardly as he possessively stared at his lover's sweaty, bare and lean torso while Shikamaru grudgingly tinkered with their flat's heating system.

**#77 – What?**

Hiashi went from confused to trying his best not to laugh at his nephew's constipated countenance. He had an idea how much pride Neji swallowed in order to ask him advice on how to patch things up with his lover, even if it was done in a roundabout way.

**#82 – If**

Shikamaru gently held Neji's bandaged ankle, placed a soft kiss, and silently thanked the gods for such blessing: a second chance.

**#87 – Life**

_Any_ _last_ _words?_ His torturer sneered. _None,_ he replied, surprised at the realization that he was content with what he already had. The nin silently repeated his lover's name, closed his eyes, and waited for the final blow. It never came.

**#92 – Christmas**

Neji woke on a cold, cheery morning of the 25th snuggling against his lover's heat. _Merry_ _Christmas,_ _indeed_.

**#97 – Household**

Neji may have been one of the best ninja of his generation but it didn't say much about his aptitude for cooking as he irritatingly stared at his burnt batch of spring rolls. It didn't help that Shikamaru kept stifling his guffaws behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yozakura – flower viewing at night


End file.
